a tale of thirty kisses
by ayumi-nightbeauty
Summary: [Written for Livejournal's 30 kisses Comm] 05: now he realizes, he misses her
1. the green chest monster i: beginning

Well, I'm trying to revive this account with a new fic, and considering I got the new FE:A game for Christmas last year, I decided to post something I had lying about in my computer for long, long months. I wanted to finish the 30 stories before posting this, as I'm writting it for 30_kisses comm at lj, but pretty much everything there is dying so... Anyway, here's the first oneshot.

I hope you enjoy it.

Of course, needless to say, the main pairing for this in Eliwood/Lyn (I have to play FE7 again, soon, I miss it). There are other, and might be more, but all pretty much revolve around those two.

This one's short, le gasp!, which is very surprising for me. So, yeah, again, I hope you enjoy it!

_**Disclaimer: Nothing but the plot is mine. Otherwise, I'd be rich.**_

* * *

**"the green chest monster i: beginning"**

**(ch23b – four-fanged offense / this isn't supposed to happen)**

**theme #04 – キミとボクのキョリとアノコ/our distance and that person**

* * *

.

_She_ should have _expected it_.

This _thing_ between them has been building up ever since they returned from the Dread Isle.

Really, _she_ should have _seen it_ coming.

They cannot seem to help _but_ gravitate towards each other. It's not so obvious in-battle, as everyone is following Mark's orders, going from one place to another; he insisting on being on the front lines and she scampering around helping anyone and everyone. But outside battles…

She always gravitates towards him, finding a place next to him while they eat, while they travel, and even while they stop to rest. She's so obvious about it, one has to wonder how nobody has _seen it_, how nobody has noticed the loving stares, the light blushes and gentle smiles _(and that necessity of hers to always, __**always**__ find a way to come into contact with him)_.

He is different, subtler. He also gravitates towards her, but in a more subdued way, with less frequency, as he finds it in him to spend some time with everyone in the party if possible. He is also obvious in a way; how he expresses around her, how he always seems to be gentle with her, chivalrous, always with a reassuring smile for her. How he always seems to come to her rescue.

Really, it is a wonder how no one has noticed their interaction _(their quiet talks, the time spent together, they way they seemed so oblivious to everything but that __**thing**__ between them)_, no one but _her_, that is.

_She_ notices it, _them_. Her looks and blushes and smiles _(and need to touch him, always)_. His demeanor and gentleness and chivalry and reassurance _(and always, always going to her rescue)_. And the time they spend together and their quiet talks and obliviousness. _She_ notices it.

Because _she_ watches them, even though _she_ doesn't need to, doesn't have to, doesn't know why _(she shouldn't)_, but _she_ does, and _she_ notices it.

But _she_ doesn't really acknowledges until now, as she follows Hector further into this town on the border of Bern, in search of someone who could tell them something about the Black Fang. When she turns around and expects him to be there as she starts to talk _(because he's always been there before, if not bringing up the rear then leading them, but he is always there, completing the trio, being a sort of barrier between her and Hector so they wouldn't hurt each other with their straightforwardness and brutal honesty; always there, right next to them—right next to __**her**__)_. Instead, she finds out he's stayed behind.

With Ninian.

_(So what if they had spent time together before, uh? All those stolen moments talking and sparring and relaxing and enjoying the fact that they could be comfortable —__**themselves**__— around each other. That doesn't mean anything other than they are close friends. He never treated her any different than Hector, never said anything about __**feelings**__. And she certainly doesn't __**feel**__ for him any different than she feels for Hector. They're just friend, good friends.)_

She sees them talking and Eliwood is sighing and Ninian is laughing and then he's smiling and she's blushing—they're both blushing, and…

_(Just good friends. So there's no reason to be upset, she should be happy for them. For Ninian, because this is the first time she's seen her laugh since she met her and she deserves a little bit of happiness what with all that has happened to her. And for Eliwood, because now that his father died, now that he knows the kind of responsibility that has befallen on their shoulders, he needs someone who can make him smile and feel at ease, someone who can make him forget about this war, if only for a little while.)_

…and when Eliwood takes Ninian's hand and lifts it slightly, giving her a dashing smile, before bringing it all the way up and kisses it, Lyndis knows—

_(She's not in denial. She doesn't feel betrayed. She's not hurt. __**She's not**__. Never mind that there seems to be something threatening to tear her chest open every time she sees them together and that __**that**__ something has just gotten remarkable stronger and it hurts —__**Gods, it hurts**__— so bloody much, but it really doesn't because there's no reason for her to __**feel**__ hurt. Really, there isn't. So, she will simply turn around and keep walking, a smile on her face and a proud stride in her walk, and she will ask the villagers about the Black Fang and life will go on and everything will go back to how it was before—)_

—something inside her breaks beyond repair.

.

* * *

**the end.**

* * *

For now.

Well, I'll try to update regularly, I have some other oneshots ready for this, but I need to check them for mistakes first. If you see any here, please tell me to correct it, I may have missed one.

And, of course, comments and constructive criticism are welcome (flames though, will be ignored).


	2. a year without rain

I was supposed to submit this one weeks ago, I think? Well, life's been busy so, I kinda got distracted.

This one's short too.

Not much to say, other than I hope you like it! Oh, yeah, **modern!au alert**.

_**Disclaimer: Nothing but the plot is mine. Otherwise, I'd be rich.**_

* * *

**"a year without rain"**

**(au / it's their first summer apart, and he finds a peculiar, but very endearing, way to express how much he misses her)**

**theme #14 – ラジカセ/radio-cassette player**

* * *

.

She is somewhat lucky that her grandfather still keeps old artifacts around their house. Because when her boyfriend's letter arrives only weeks from his departure, she is pleasantly surprised to find a package with it. She is, however, shocked when said package turns out to be a cassette.

There are only three words scribbled on it: play it alone.

And she does; borrowing her grandfather's radio-cassette player, she goes to her room and closes the door. After ensuring there wouldn't be any interruptions, she gets everything ready and hits play.

After a few seconds, a soft sound reaches her ears, then music—she's shocked, but smiles amusedly nonetheless, because she knows the song, and _who_ sings it.

"_I'm missing you so much,_

_Can't help it I'm in love,_

_A day without you is like a year with no rain._

_I need you by my side,_

_Don't know how I'll survive,_

_A day without you is like a year with no rain…"_

The lyrics die, and so does the music. She can hear more soft sounds and grins softly when someone coughs nervously.

Then, Eliwood's deep voice comes out of the speakers.

"_Uh, yeah… I know what you're thinking. A Year Without Rain by Selena Gomez? What the hell? Well, it was Florina's idea. I wanted to send you something special, since this very month, seven years ago, we met for the first time and… uh, I didn't know what to send you, and she suggested recording this cassette._

_The song hadn't been part of the original recording, that came after talking to Florina about how I wanted it to be special. She suggested a song, and since we couldn't find any songs that were sung by men that conveyed what I feel right now… uh, and that was pretty much the only song she had in her iPod that seemed to fit somehow._

_I hope you don't think me gay or something. And I also hope you don't let Hector listen to this, God knows I'll never live that down._

_It's really weird not having you around this summer. Granted, I'm really enjoying my time here, even if this village feels like going back in time, being with both my parents at the same time for more than a few hours doesn't happen often. You know that. I guess spending this summer with dad makes up for the fact the we're apart. Still, it's odd to wake up in the middle of the night and know that I can't just walk a few blocks and sneak into your room through the window… And I really hope your grandfather isn't around to hear this and take it the wrong way, but I kind of like the fact that I can just get up and go talk to you whenever I want._

_The village is lovely, by the way, but you should've told me this is where Florina spends most of her summers, I wouldn't have been worried if I'd know there was going to be a familiar face around. Even more so, you should've told me this is where Rath's girlfriend lives, Florina and I are meeting her and her younger brother tomorrow at lunch._

_I only hope the brother is not that young, or I'll feel very intimidated being around two girls."_

Lyndis laughs at this; first hearing the mock anger in his voice, then the attempt at sounding annoyed and then slightly amused. Underneath all though, she can hear a light nervousness, and she knows it's only due to Florina's peculiar shyness around men and the prospect of Rath's girlfriend being the same. He never did learn how to handle Florina's shyness.

"_Well, I guess the whole purpose for this recording is to tell you how much I miss you, and how if you were here this would be the perfect summer._

_I miss you, Lyn, I really, really, really —multiply it infinite times here— really miss you. And I know it'll sound silly, but I can't wait for this next two months to be over._

_Until we meet again, Lady Lyndis."_

There is a prolonged pause, in which only soft sounds can be heard, and when Lyndis is about to hit the stop button, Eliwood's voice comes again.

"_Oh, I almost forgot, as I know you didn't read the letter in favor of this, you can read it now. There's a surprise for you."_

The cassette stops playing after a few moments and she know that's all of it. So, after making sure it is placed safely on her underwear drawer, she opens the letter—and laughs merrily at what she sees.

The blush that comes then doesn't leave for the rest of the day.

.~.

.~.

.~.

_Dearest Lyn:_

_XOXO_

_From yours truly,_

_Eliwood._

* * *

**fin.**

* * *

Again, if you see any mistakes in here, let me know to fix it, yeah? I try to proofread it, but something always gets by me.

And, reviews are welcome!


	3. open your eyes and look at me

So, I'm back with another oneshot, and I'll upload another one after this as well.

This is something that occurred to me a while ago, while playing the game. Dunno, but it seemed to me that Lyn proyected an aura that kind of demanded your attention. Like, she never went unnoticed, that one.

So, yeah, on to the fic! I really hope you like it!

_**Disclaimer: Yada, yada, FE 'tis not mine. Just so you know, I'd love it if it were.  
**_

* * *

**"open your eyes and look at me"**

**(post-ch21 – kinship's bond, pre-ch22 – living legend / it is the little things that catches his attention)**

**theme #1 – こっち向いて/look over here**

* * *

.

He watches her entranced.

Ninian's long aquamarine hair dances to the wind, her skin seems to almost glow in the sunlight—but it is not this that has him so enraptured.

It is the green-haired girl next to her that holds his undivided focus.

Everything about her. The way she moves, the way she expresses, the way her hair waves around her, bending to the wind. But most of all, it is the way her eyes light up every time she smiles, the sincerity you can see in them; the way her cheeks blush every time she laughs, that due to dire circumstances it doesn't happen often. _(Everything about her seems to demand attention, as if her very essence were saying look over here, look at __**me**__.)_

Especially the way she smiles, briefly but truly, at him on the battlefield in the off chance their gazes meet and he sees her absolute trust in him shining in her eyes.

It's kind of funny, now that he thinks of it, how in-battle they seem to always find each other; even if Mark places them apart, in the end they always end up back to back fighting off the enemy.

"Ninian, could you come here, please?"

Mark's voice snaps him out of his musings, and Eliwood sees him standing a few steps in front of him, waiting for Ninian. The girl nods, and excusing herself to Lyndis and her brother, she walks in their direction.

And it's as she draws near that he has an epiphany.

He should thank her; really, for it is due to her that he had the chance of meeting Lyndis in the first place. If she hadn't been kidnapped last year back in Kathelet, he wouldn't have learnt of Lyndis plight and only the Gods know what could've happened to her if he hadn't help her _(but, then again, he's sure Lyndis would have found a way to come out victorious)_. He owns her a heartfelt thank you. And he should tell her so, as she stands no more than a few paces away from him, but in the end he doesn't, only stands up, smiles politely to both, she and Mark, and walks towards Lyndis.

The sun that filters through the leaves lights up small patches of her skin, and he thinks she couldn't have looked more lovely than this, relaxing under the tree's shades. And he is suddenly thankful of Mark's decision to take a small break and enjoy the last vestiges of trees and its shades before heading for Nabata's desert.

"I… think I understand the workings of the game now, Lady Lyndis."

"See? I told you it isn't hard."

He comes to stand a few steps behind Lyndis, slightly confused upon hearing Nils' words. He has grown tired of watching from afar, and he is curious as to what has had the three of them so merry this passing morning.

"Lord Eliwood!" exclaims Nils, and only then Lyndis takes notice of his presence.

She turns to look at him over her shoulder, and grants him a bright smile. "Hello, Eliwood. Care to join us?"

"I would love that," he says, and sits next to Nils.

"Lady Lyndis is teaching me a game," says the boy, returning his gaze to his hands, hovering over Lyndis' hands.

Eliwood follows his gaze. "What kind of game?" he asks after a while, looking up at the girl _(because, you know, she is just a girl, can't be older than sixteen and yet, here she is, helping him fight this battle when she could be spending some time with her grandfather within the safety of castle Caelin)_.

"One I used to play with my father," she says, smiling, albeit in a sad way.

He wants to say something, soothe her sorrow somehow, but before he can utter a word, Mark interrupts him by calling Nils. The boy excuses himself and leaves. And finally they're alone, for the first time since the fight at the Port of Badon, all those months ago.

"Uh…"

"Do you want me to teach you?"

She's giving him a radiant smile, all traces of hurt and sorrow gone, but he knows, they still linger somewhere deep under her strong demeanor. And not really wanting that smile to go, he agrees slowly, moving to sit in front of her, where Nils was.

"Well, what do I do?"

Her smiles widens _(he wonders how can it be possible for her to look even lovelier)_ and he feels an odd fluttering in his stomach.

_(And he's suddenly very, very glad she is here, helping him remember that even among the battles and the loss of your dear ones and the bloodshed, there is joy and moments like these. Where they can all relax a little and be the kids they all are and forget the chaos that threatens to fall over the world and—she gives him another reason to survive this war.)_

She sits Indian-style and rests her elbows on her knees, and her hands stay in front of her, palms facing up. "Put your hands over mine, palms facing down, but don't let them touch."

"All right."

"The purpose of this game is to see how good your reflexes are," Lyndis says, keeping her eyes trained on his.

He waits for her to explain further, but all he gets is the sudden sting on the back of his hands; he yelps, looking at her surprised. She laughs joyfully, taking his hands in hers and rubbing them.

"Not so good, Lord Eliwood," she says after a while, still holding his hands. "If that had been a sword, you would've been dead by now."

He smirks slightly and squeezes her hands briefly. "Or handless."

She laughs again and Eliwood finds himself getting lost in her for a second _(third, fourth, fifth…)_ time this morning. The humor leaves him all at once and he can only stare at her, trying to convey every detail to memory. She has stopped laughing a while ago and, half-consciously, he realizes she's looking at him worriedly.

"Eliwood?"

Whatever it is that compels him to kiss her, he doesn't know.

But as he leans into her, completely oblivious to the stares of their companions, and brushes one, two, three kisses over her lips and then kisses her more firmly, he really doesn't care.

_(The kiss is brief, for he is well aware of the possibility of Lyndis not caring for him as he does for her, although her blushed face might be a good sign.)_

All too soon, he forces himself to retreat and, after giving her a bashful smile, he leaves her sitting there, eyes glazed over and staring at nothing in particular. It is funny, though, because he feels like doing pretty much the same.

Later, much later actually, when they stop for the night at the outskirts of the desert, Eliwood allows himself to think of the consequences of what he did.

_(He might have screwed up royally any kind of relationship with Lyndis—)_

Then, there she is, meeting his unwavering gaze from across the fire, blushing slightly and giving him a timid smile.

_(—then again, maybe not.)_

.

* * *

**the end.**

* * *

Until the next oneshot. It still surprises me how short these fics turned out, I usually am incapable of writting anything with less than 3k word, unless I'm actually trying to write a drabble. Hmm.

Well! Please review, your comments and opinions are always appreciated!


	4. take my hand, don't let go

Another oneshot, this one's different as I played a little with tenses. Still short, and maybe more melancholic? Well. I'll try to keep submitting the ones I have ready soon, but I make no promises.

_**Disclaimer: Yada, yada, FE 'tis not mine. Just so you know, I'd love it if it were.**_

* * *

**"take my hand, don't let go"**

**(post-ch31 – light, pre-epilogue / what would you say… if I asked you to come back to Pherae with me?)**

**theme #20 – かえり道/the road home**

* * *

**.**

"_Come watch the sunrise with me, Eliwood."_

_They are minutes away from riding straight into the Dragon's Gate to face Nergal for the last time when he sees her, standing alone on a small hill next to their camping site. He approaches her without much thought, being careful not to disturb her. His pace is lazy, calm, so opposite at how everyone feels right now, but watching her stand there, utterly relaxed, eyes fixed in the rising sun, he just cannot not feel calm._

_The wind plays with her long, green hair and her tantalizing dress; he stops to admire the way she looks then, so at peace, so content, with the sun making her hair and her eyes and her skin shine with a golden hue… She looks like an Angel._

_The content sigh that leaves her makes him almost regret coming up here to be with her. He turns to leave, ready to go back to prepare for the upcoming battle, when her soft voice, carried by the wind, reaches his ears._

_And here they are now, watching the sun rise off the horizon and into the awaiting sky above, enjoying the last minutes of peace they will most likely get in a long while._

_Maybe it's that peace what prompted him to talk, maybe it's how content, how happy, she looks there watching the sunrise… maybe it's the knowledge that this moment could very well be their last moment together…_

_He reaches for her hand, intertwining their fingers once he catches it, and turns to face her._

_Maybe it's simply the fact that he feels truly happy, at home, being with here her; he doesn't know. But Eliwood is sure he would remember that moment as being the turning point of his and Lyndis relationship, the moment when, without his immediate noticing, everything changed._

"_Lyndis, what would you say… if I asked you come back to Pherae with me?"_

_Only then, she turns to look at him, a smile on her face and a feeling he doesn't recognize shining in her eyes, she gives his hand a gentle squeeze and answers him sincerely, letting the wind carry her words (and her feelings) to him._

**.**

**.**

**.**

The final battle comes and goes; so does Lyndis.

She slips away from Castle Ostia after the celebration ends, when everybody is too tired or too drunk to notice, silently riding away with her two most trusted knights. A letter is all she leaves behind.

A letter.

And he is left wondering. What made her leave? Was it something he said? Did he scare her away? Why did she leave? But the answers to those questions never come, so he is forced to move on. Because however tempted he feels to go after her, he has more pressing matters that require his attention and while a part of him _(the part that Lady Lyndis unleashed)_ revels at that though, arguing that she comes above any other matter, he was raised to be a Marquess.

And as a Marquess he must put his people's happiness before his.

So he does, for a whole year. Luckily for him, he still has his wise mother, whose concern for him allows her to give him the encouragement he needs to follow his heart's desire.

"We cannot hold the Ceremony with you looking so gloom and homesick, my son."

Eliwood looks at her, feeling apprehensive and slightly confused, through the mirror's reflection. "Homesick? How can I be homesick? I am home."

His mother smiled indulgently at him, straightening the small wrinkles on the shoulders of his royal attire. "Dear child, are you really?"

She leaves him to ponder her words, and it doesn't take him long to realize what his mother tries to say. When he does, he feels a little silly, for the answer is plain obvious, really.

Home is…

"Well, of course."

The Ceremony is postponed indefinitely and the next day, at dawn, Eliwood takes off with only his white stallion as company. Because he knows, he needs to do this alone.

**.**

"Come watch the sunset with me, Eliwood."

He finds her sitting on a hill next to her house, alone yet at peace it seems. All the tiredness he's been feeling for the long journey leaves with the gentle wind as he sees her; it is curious, though, that just the sight of her can give him such a boost of energy.

As he walks towards her, calmly, silently, a sudden feeling of déjà vu hits him. And when she speaks, without turning to look at him, Eliwood realizes why this moment feels so familiar to him.

She's said that before, didn't she, before the final battle, only a word is different.

And like before, he stands next to her, silent as they watch the sun set in the horizon. This time, however, he doesn't breaks the silence first, he waits for her to talk; a year is long enough to postpone a conversation. When the sky turns black, glistening with bright stars, he helps her stand up and holds onto her hand. Only then, finally, she turns to face him, a content smile on her lips and a particular feeling shining in her eyes.

A feeling he now recognizes.

She talks.

**.**

"You came."

"You left."

"…I needed time."

"Time?"

"Yes, to be sure."

"…"

"I was confused; I didn't know what to do."

"About us?"

"About me… what I felt for you."

"What you felt?"

"…"

"What did you feel for me?"

"It was… confusing, complicated and… strong. Very strong."

"Oh…"

"It's not complicated now, confusing yes, but that is alright, and…"

"Strong."

"Strong_er_."

"…"

"…"

"Lyndis."

"Yes?"

"…Will you come home with me now?"

"Yes… yes, I will."

**.**

He worships her body, at last, like he always wanted to, caressing her legs and her stomach —_where, he hopes, one day their child will grow_— and her back and her arms and her face. He brushes butterfly kisses over whatever skin his mouth can reach without breaking their passionate embrace, finally coming to a stop over her lips, which he kisses thoroughly. He whispers soft promises into her ears, in between kisses; she deserves a big wedding, he says, with white royal gowns, a priest, and a room full of people who care about her. She deserves this consummation to be on their wedding night, but he's waited so long for this moment and—

So has she, Eliwood realizes, as the very moment the words leave his lips, Lyndis is reassuring him. It's all right, she says, caressing his face, she wants this, she's wanted this far too long to wait any longer.

Her caresses don't stop, and Eliwood believes her, of course he believes her, he will always believe her because—

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_I… would say yes. Yes, because…"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

I love you.

**.**

* * *

**end.**

* * *

Oh, yeah, I also added an all-dialogues part in this. Was it good? I'd really like to know... or was it too confusing?

Well, as I said, I'll try to update soon! Of course, your reviews are always welcomed!

And thanks to those who have already reviewed!


	5. the green chest monster ii: realization

So, here it is, the sequel to the first installement of this oneshot collection, as its name implies.

This one's from Eliwood's POV. I hope you like it!

_**Disclaimer: Yada, yada, FE 'tis not mine. Just so you know, I'd love it if it were.**_

* * *

**"the green chest monster ii: realization"**

**(post ch26x – nights of farewells / now he realizes, he misses her)**

**theme #26 – ぼくのものになれば良いのに/if only i could make you mine**

* * *

**.**

"The truth is, Lyn… you and I… we belong together."

**.**

He should have _expected it_.

He's sensed the strain between them, building up shortly after crossing the border of Bern _(forcing them apart)_, she no longer seeks his side while in battle and outside it, she barely acknowledges his presence… or anyone's really, only speaking when spoken to.

_(And he wonders, wonders what happened to break that special bond he shared with her, the synchrony that made them dance on the battlefield when they were side by side…)_

Really, he should have _seen it_ coming.

Just like he'd seen their _(his and hers)_ bond vanish slowly, he'd seen _them_ growing steadily closer to each other, acquiring a sort of intimacy that used to be nonexistent. _They_ do not talk, _they_ do not touch, but _they_ remain side by side, seeking comfort, solace in the other's presence. No one but _him_ gets a reaction out of her, and he has to wonder _why_. Is it because there was _something_ there? Or is it that _his_ demanding aura manages to draw such a reaction from her?

(Though, there isn't much of a reaction, he notices, just a gentle nod of acknowledgement, but it is still more than anyone else gets from the Princess.)

This abrupt shift in their dynamics shocks him only because he hasn't been expecting it _(and yet, he has)_, because, by the time he realizes what happened, their bond was broken beyond repair. And he has this childish urge to throw a temper tantrum and demand explanations from her, but he does nothing, he only watches her, _them_, from afar.

_(On some subconscious level, he'd known she was pulling away, he'd seen her doing it, by spending less and less time in his company outside the battlefield, by talking to him less and less with each passing day… by no longer wanting to be with him. He'd seen it, sensed it, but took no real notice as he'd been otherwise occupied.)_

_His_ affection for her has always been obvious to everyone and anyone, as _he's_ never been subtle about it. Of all their companions, _he_ seeks only her when wanting to be with somebody. _He_ has boundaries for everyone, but only she can trespass them. Painfully obvious, that's what _he_ is. She, on the other hand, is not. She's never preferred _him_ over anyone, like Hector and himself, she takes time to socialize with everyone, although, he doesn't believe she does it out of duty as much as she does it because she really wants to. But now, she's built up all these walls around her, keeping everyone _(keeping him)_ at arm's length, everyone—except _him_, who seems to know a way around these walls.

And as he watches them stand in the middle of the Inn's backyard, under the darkened sky, he wonders how nobody has seen this, _them_, happening.

_(Guiltily, he realizes it's his fault. The broken bond is his responsibility. He's been so focused on the Dancer, trying to grasp all and every moment of his father's last days spent with the traveling siblings, to absorb all the stories Ninian has of his father that he neglected to notice Lyndis' withdrawal. He's been so desperate to cling to the last link he has with his deceased father that he failed to notice her absence… Until it was too late.)_

He watches them. He doesn't want to _(he shouldn't)_, but he does anyway. And it hurts, seeing _their_ bond, _their_ intimacy; it hurts, though he doesn't know why. He should leave, give them privacy, but _his_ words freeze him on the spot, hidden between the shadows provided by the buildings next to the Inn.

Holy Elimine, he really should leave.

_(What's worse, though, is that if he hadn't followed Nino and Jaffar early in the night, he wouldn't have witnessed how flawed their synchrony is now—in that one moment, when they were back-to-back on the battlefield… and she tried to decapitate him with one swing of her sword. He really is lucky her reflexes are perfect, or he'd be no longer breathing. But he wants… he wants to right his wrongs, he wants to make amends… He wants her. But she wants the Sacaean nomad instead.)_

Rath takes a step closer, and Lyndis blinks in surprise, clearly not expecting him to make another move after such words. And much to her _(and his)_ surprise, Rath doesn't stop there. Grabbing her face firmly, Rath takes advantage of her shock and kisses her gently, gauging her reaction before deepening the kiss.

And that's all Eliwood needs to make his body unfreeze and leave the scene. With the image of that kiss burned into his head, he returns to the Inn, gathering up his usual demeanor to prevent an unpleasant situation. The party remains ignorant to his inner turmoil, except for Hector, who sends him a questioning glace to which he merely replies with a light shake of the head. Walking up the stairs and straight to his room, Eliwood is successful in fooling his friend, but the searing pain that assaults him suddenly, as if something _(big and nasty and dangerous)_ were trying to tear his chest open from the inside, is reminder enough he failed to fool _everyone_.

(Ironically enough, his window faces the backyard, and though he knows it'll hurt more, he looks outside. What he sees confuses him, but does not lessen the pain. Lady Lyndis of Caelin stands alone, under the pale moon, looking as if the world rested on her shoulders. He wants to go out there and hold her, comfort her and soothe her worries, but he knows he can't, for his attentions would not be welcomed. Not now, not anymore.)

He failed to fool himself.

Turning away from the window, he fails to notice Lyndis' longing look as she gazes up… right at the place he'd been standing seconds before.

**.**

* * *

**finis**

* * *

...at least until the next part of this little set of connected oneshots. It shouldn't be long.

Oh, and for those liking the fast pace of the updates, it's mainly because the stories are mostly done, and just in need of a read-over. I have ten more ready, and let's hope I finish the remaining fifteen soon so as to not make you wait.

Reviews are welcomes! Thanks!


End file.
